Must it be?
by kannibal
Summary: Jack's taken over the island after capturing Ralph.   Jack is not the same guy from before. But, something has Jack twisted and even now he starts acting different.   Why is he protecting you?
1. Ashes Ashes, We All Fall

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Lord of the Flies._**

**_-Welp, This is my JackXReader fanfic. I hope you like it! OH! Also, I'm totally open to opinions._**

**Roger: By that, she means-Review.**

**_-Shu'Up Roger._**

**Roger: Make me.**

**_-...See what I deal with...Anyway, let's get started!_**

* * *

"Shit!" You mutter as your steps fumble through the brush. Roger was right on you're tail-again.

Ever since Jack captured Ralph, you had the habit of trying to escape and being caught again. You hated having to run away, something deep down told you that you would be found every time.

Mostly because Roger was always the one to go hunt you down. You knew part of him enjoyed it, but he would never think to take advantage of you. Maybe it was because you "Belonged to Jack" or perhaps he thought you were pathetic now. For whatever reason he had-he just never did. That is why Jack always sent him.

Being back at the cave was the worst. Jack would make everyone go back down to the beach after dinner. They would play in the water or run around on the sand while guards would stand by Ralph's hut. But you had to stay in Castle Rock with Jack. He would keep you there, for himself.

You rejected him every night. He wanted a slave, a possession-not a lover. Jack never even kissed you-you did not let him be your first kiss. He only barely managed to steal a few unwanted misses to the corners of your mouth.

All your protesting to him made his temper flare in ways you didn't know an English boy could achieve. And you would be quite smug for keeping him at bay for so long, if it hadn't been for the beatings.

Jack would never mark your face, but he never hesitated to throw a punch to your thighs or arms. They hurt but you never cried. You simply stared at him with a blank face, he was no leader and you would not treat him like one. The island made him into a monster-that's all he was now.

"Stop!" A stern voice breaks your thoughts.

You don't bother looking behind you to see who had yelled. The jungle is getting hotter, hotter than normal. Now you smell the air. Something is burning up head.

You stop for a moment, finding red flames devouring the flora. A fire must have gone out of control again. There's nothing you can do about it now, but you have to consider your own safety.

You have to choose between the hands of Roger-and the fire.

…

The fire wins.

…

You decide to keep running, into the flames that were spreading faster with each passing second. Dodging vines that were consumed by embers and harsh circles of inferno-you hoped to get to the other side alive.

But that would be too easy, this island showed no mercy.

A tree crumbles down, catching your leg with its weight. The fire rolls on the wood and scorches your skin. You scream in agony but the heat roars louder. The smoke is clamping in your lungs and after moments of failed attempts to gulp down oxygen-you black out.

'Maybe this is good.' You wonder in the darkness, the fire no longer pained you.

You could hear a murmur of angels.

'I'm finally free from this evil place. And Jack…'

* * *

**((Two Weeks before Ralph's Capture))**

"Bloody hell!" You wailed on the jungle floor.

The tree you had tried to climb shook from your fall. You cursed at the thing while you rubbed your shoulder. You had hit a branch on your way down-it pounded numbly.

Just then, a pair of large warm hands curled around your hips from behind. They picked you up and placed you on your feet, a chuckle followed.

"Do you think you could be a bit more discreet?" A velvet voice asks mockingly.

Turning around you find a cute face spilling with freckles. Jack's dusty red hair has gotten longer and changed hue from exposure to the sun.

He stares at your shoulder, tracing the red mark with a light finger. You wince involuntarily.

"You really need to be more careful out here." His voice was stern. You expected him to tease you about how clumsy you were, but something else had him on edge.

"I was just trying to get some fruit for the kids. I didn't want to bother anyone so I figured-"

He cuts you off gently, "You're prone to injury, that much I have figured out already. But that is not what I mean."

You look deeply into his orange eyes, "Then what do you mean?"

Being a hunter for this long made him harsh and blunt, "Don't be stupid."

Jack's hand brushes a strand of your hair from your face, examining it carefully. He has gotten taller and strong. Veins popped through his skin around the tight muscles.

"I'm not stupid." You say with a pout.

He rolls his eyes as a smirk forms, "Then don't go roaming around. Especially while my hunters are in the jungle."

This comment makes his face harden again, but he lets it go. Jack's hand catches yours and he leads you out of the green.

**((End))**

* * *

_'What ever happened to him? Where is that Jack now?'_

You listen to the angels in your head, "She was trapped in there. Good thing he got her out."

_'They must be talking about the island. And the angel that saved me.'_

Another numb voice spoke, "At least she's safe now…"

The color around you turns orange from behind your eye lids, you start to open them.

"She's everything but safe."

They were not angels.

* * *

**_[[Please Review!]]_**

**_-Yeah-no...they wouldnt be angels..._**

**Roger: Nope. Not on my island.**

**_-Not your island. It's Jack's._**

**Roger: Hah. Right.**

**_-I'm tellin..._**

**Roger: Do it. You wont.**


	2. Writhe or Breathe

_**-Hey, look-another chapter! **_

**Jack: Why...why do you do this to me?**

**Roger: She did it to me too.**

**Maurice: And me.**

**Simon: Not me.**

**Sam N Eric: Or us.**

_**-What on Earth are you Poofs talking about?**_

**Maurice: Your fanfictions.**

****

Roger: Why do I have the...well-the...

**Jack: The sexiest ones?**

**Roger:...yeah...that...**

_**-Dunno, it seemed fitting.**_

**Sam N Eric: Hahaha!**

_**-Dont laugh, you two are next on my list.**_

**Sam N Eric: Please dont!**

_**-Time for the story!**_

* * *

The light tightens your pupils; you sit up like a heavy puppet, limp and ragged. The first thing you see is a bandage around your leg. Then your eyes roll up to find two boys, a mirror image of the other.

"SamnEric…"

You look around, you're on Castle Rock. Jack is talking to Roger in background; the twins are standing with spears. The fire is gone now.

_'I was dead.'_

You mutter to yourself and Sam (The slightly taller brother) looks at you, "What?"

"I was dead." You tell them in a dark voice. You stand up on your own, ignoring the stretching pain in your leg.

"Well maybe, Roger saved you-now you're okay and…", Eric's words are cut off and his smile fades away with your insane shouts. Never have they seen you so senseless,

"I was dead! I was free from here! You think Roger saved me? No! No he did not!"

Roger and Jack sprint over, tears roll down your face for the first time on the island. You swore you'd never let them win by breaking you down. But this was too much.

Your eyes shifted to Roger, "Why? Why do you always follow me? You could've left me to burn!"

The boy looks at you, shaking his head with wide eyes as if you were some mental patient.

Jack grips on to your arm and yanks you into the cave.

As soon as he throws you in, his fist bashes against your jaw. You let out a painful noise that has no name as you topple to the ground. Just as you fall, his hands hold on to your shoulders-shaking you violently.

"What is WRONG with you! You could have died!" His rage is horrible; Jack throws you into the rock wall. You grunt painfully, speaking through your teeth,

"The hell do you care!"

You cringe as his hand comes at your face, but it only stamps against the wall. The other one yanks your shirt to drill his fire orange eyes into you,

"You know what, (Your name)? I am so fucking sick of this shit with you! First-you refused to eat! And I had to chew your food and force it down your throat!" He growls at you.

This was true, you nearly starved yourself. That made Jack a mess-for whatever reason. Though, he didn't exactly chew your food but bit it into small pieces. Then he force fed you.

"Now you run into a damn fire! How many times do I have to punish you before you stop running away? Why can't you just do as your commanded?"

You push him away from you, "How many times do I have to run away for you to realize that I will never be yours to command! I hate you and what you do to me! Do you understand me Jack Merridew? I hate you!"

"Hate me all you want! I don't care! I don't need you to LIKE me-I'll get what I want by FORCE!"

You sneer at him, "I swear-I will throw my head on Roger's spear before I let that happen!"

The image of hurt crosses his eyes, only to be replaced quickly with the order he wished he could receive.

As if he was the beast himself, his fist rammed into your stomach in a violent rage that was clearly inhuman. He hit again, again, and again. Jack's breathing was a huff of frustration-as if he could not stop himself.

As the hits blow into you, your breath slips away. The loss of air scares you beyond belief and you immediately regret your words. You grip both hands on to his shoulders-clawing at the skin-wordlessly pleading for him to stop. His eyes meet yours, widely shocked at his own outrage.

Suddenly, Jack is in a panic as you try to heave in some air. Your nails scrape at his skin in discomfort from the lack of oxygen. His hands cradle the sides of your face, searching your eyes for an answer but they are watery and rolling backwards. It was like you were a fish out of water.

"Oh god-no! No-no-no-no! Breathe please (Your name)!" Why? Why did Jack care? He already killed piggy, nearly killed Simon…

"Breathe with me, like this…". He told you, placing your hand on his chest so you could feel it rise and fall. You tried to follow his pattern, as the moments slowly passed you could fill your lungs again.

Your lashes fluttered and fell down. Leaving Jack to hold you in the cave.

* * *

**_[[Please Review for Me!]]_**

**_-Reviews are very nice, I just love them. They make me happy._**

**Roger: No, seriously, review okay? Just hassle the hell out of her.**

**_-Dont tell them that-I need sleep you know._**

**Roger: Kannibal is weak when it comes to her loyal readers. Review and she'll update faster_._**


	3. Make My Day Laws

-_**Here is another chapter my lovelys, I'm stalking you up in case I go ghost for a while.**_

**Maurice: Oh, your cool.**

_**-I am.**_

**Jack: Pffft...**

_**-Jack...dont start with me. I'll make the reader do bad things to you.**_

**Jack: And who says I wont like that?**

_**-STORY TIME!**_

_**...**_

**Jack: Dont change the subject.**

_**-Shhh...their trying to read.**_

* * *

You wake up again and the sun is starting to go down. You find a tall dark hunter-Maurice. He tells you Jack ordered him to guide you around when you woke up.

"So does that mean I can go on the beach?" Your face lights up at the thought. He looks at you strangely, eyeing the skin under your jaw. When you ask what he is looking at he grimaces-muttering something about the damages.

Apparently, Jack hated leaving marks on you after your punishments. This was weird because Maurice didn't think it was strange at all.

"You know…he does care. Every time you run off, Leader gets really anxious." He tells you.

You couldn't reply, Maurice looked like he was telling the truth.

He leads you down to the sand, something you haven't enjoyed in a long time. As he walks you across the beach, the twins run over to say hi.

Eric speaks first, "Hey (Your name)! How are-"

"-You feeling?" Sam finishes.

They liked to do that, speak as a whole. It made you laugh and they welcomed it like a friend they haven't seen in years.

"I'm okay." You tell them, looking up to see their faces. They were much taller than you. But when you tip your head up, small gasps escape their mouths. You shift slightly,

"W-what?" You ask, clearly uncomfortable.

"That spot under your jaw-"

"-It's all red. You must have made him really mad."

"Yeah-normally he tries not to hit your face."

You touch the spot and wince, it hurt pretty badly. Sam pokes your nose playfully,

"You need to stop worrying Jack…" He says softly.

"…So he doesn't have to punish you." Eric tells you.

You ignore these comments, "I'm sorry I flipped out before."

They smile and speak together, "We forgive you. Just don't do it again."

They pat your head each and walk into their hut. Maurice turns back at you, standing like a lost puppy not knowing if you want to keep walking. At that moment, your stomach growls painfully-not just on the inside-but the tender skin makes you wrench. Maurice trots over to you, rubbing your back as you lean over,

"Ugh! I'm hungry. I think. I feel like I've been shot…" You groan.

Your guide stands there thinking something over, then comes to a decision, "I'll go get you some fruit if you stay right here. And I mean right here."

You nod, "I promise…"

Then he turns to sprint off into the jungle. You plop down in the sand and find a few littlun's playing to the right. They wave at you and you wave back, it felt good knowing you weren't a slave to them.

"What the fuck are you doing out here alone? Where is your guard?" Someone asks in a baffled tone.

You stand up and find Jack; you automatically take a step back. Your reaction ticks him off and his voice turns sour,

"Answer me! Where the bloody hell is Maurice?"

With uncanny timing, Maurice runs out of the brush but halts when he sees Jack. Before you can say anything, Jack is marching over to the hunter with his hands in tight fists.

His face is red with anger-Jack clutches Maurice's neck, "Didn't I tell you not to let her out of your sight? Who do you think-"

"Don't!" You shout-stepping in the middle of the two. You grab Jack's arm and he stares you down. His eyes are a brownish color now.

'This is going to hurt.' You think, certainly he will be upset about you butting in.

"Don't be mad at him! I just wanted something to eat…" You say in a shaky voice. "…My stomach hurt really badly," That statement made him wince a little.

You really didn't want to get Maurice in trouble; he was nice to you-even if it was just because he had to be.

You flicked through your mind to think of anything that would get through. Then you remembered it,

"You told me not to wander around in the woods during a hunt-remember? Maurice knew it was better to keep me over here." At this, Jack looks at Maurice, then back to you.

You feel his grip loosen and sigh with relief. He continues to watch you,

"Your dismissed Maurice. Leave the fruit and go." He commands and the hunter obeys.

Once Maurice is far away, Jack's tone softens,

"You're a horrid liar."

"That wasn't a lie."

A sweet chuckle comes from Jack and you gleam at him. He was acting weird.

"Maurice isn't that smart. Come on, we're going back now." Jack says, turning a little bit.

You hesitate, look at the sea and sigh. You begin to walk back to the cave but Jack doesn't move. Instead he stares at the ocean too,

"Did…" He clears his throat, "Did you wish to stay for a while longer?"

Seconds pass as you stare at him, Jack's eyes shift back over to you and you nod your head. He sits down with his legs bent and picks up a round fruit that Maurice brought back. You stand there awkwardly and then to your surprise he offers the food to you.

You draw back for a moment, surprised at the gesture.

Jack pulls back and examines the fruit curiously, thinking there was something wrong with it. Finding nothing, he tries to give it to you again. His eyes are wide, the act made him seem like a child sharing a piece of candy.

You take the fruit from his hands and slide down besides him. With a few good inches between you, you take a small bite of the citrus. Its bitter sweet and juicy. After a few more bites, you turn to Jack who looks away fast. He must have been watching you.

Your words are whispered, "Can I ask you a few questions?"

His gaze doesn't pull from the ground and now it registers. Jack looks shy.

"If you want…" He mutters.

You have so many questions but didn't know if he would answer them all. You picked out the most important one and blurted it out,

"Why do you hate me?" Why was that the most important question?

You feel a burn in your eyes as they start to water.

"I don't hate you."

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't."

You sniffle, "Then why do you keep me in that bloody cave…"

Jack looks up at you, shocked. "Are you…crying?"

You ignore his question because it didn't dignify a response. You had tears pouring over your cheeks so he knew the answer, "Why do you hurt me?"

Jack's sunset hazel eyes glisten under the equally orange beams.

'They shouldn't shine like that-he's a monster.' You think to yourself.

"I…" The red head's voice breaks, "Please I-"

You cut him off, "No-why are you saying 'Please'? Y-you can't do that…not now. Not after everything you put me through."

"You kept running…" He whimpers.

"You BEAT me-of course I ran!"

His eyes shot up at you, "I hit you because you ran! You had no idea what kind of trouble you were in! I should've handled it better-I fucking wish I thought of something else but I didn't!"

Your mouth opens with a pop, but nothing comes out.

Jack speaks through his teeth, "Did you honestly think I captured Ralph because I turned into some savage beast? That hunting pigs was all I cared about?"

"Why else…would you-"

"To get his mind off of you! That's why I pushed him to hunt. That's why I fought to become the Leader. He wanted you, (Your name)-and he wasn't planning on asking nicely. I know…he told everyone-but because he was the one in charge no one questioned it. I needed to have that power."

"And you got that power."

Now he sighs, "I had to keep it. The others were wild at the thought of you being captured. I needed to make sure they'd keep away from you. I was going to think of something else, that's when you broke out. Thankfully Roger found you the first time and I knew I could trust him."

Jack pulls up on to his knees, looking at you with a dreadful face,

"I can't sit here and tell you that I have the best control over my anger. I don't-that's no excuse but I just don't. I used to take classes for that. I hit you across the face for making me worry that-that you would be hurt. Or worse. I had to go days, looking at that mark on your cheek. Every time I tried to touch you-you yelled, kicked, screamed, and bit."

You can't tell what kind of face you wore now. Every word he said swelled up inside you, all you want is to mash them into one emotion. Anger? Remorse? Pity? Understanding?

Maybe it was the light lining of what was left of the sun, but you swore a faint blush covered Jack's nose. His voice was so ashamed,

"I…just wanted to kiss you. And you ran from me. I felt stupid-embarrassed-then I was angry again. Some part of me thought that if I made you feel threatened, you would stop. That was dumb…I couldn't stop it. Then you ran into a fire! A fire (Your name)! I don't know if it was the anger management or…something else but I couldn't register why you would rather die than be here. I didn't think about how it made you feel because I selfishly tried to keep you safe."

Something about his words, his face, and the tears welling up in his eyes made you believe him. You remember the feelings you had for him before it all,

"Nothing hurt more than knowing you would rather let Roger kill you than ever…be with me. I didn't really mean I would…Roger and the twins were still outside-I wouldn't have…I hurt you…"

At that moment, Jack leaned closer into you. His voice had downed into a murmur that warmed you. After weeks of being afraid, the feeling of him caring for you made you…you…

"I'm so sorry…" Jack tells you, his hand comes close to your face-perhaps to touch your cheek.

Sadly, flinching away from that hand has become your automatic reaction. Jack drops his hand immediately and stands before you can protest.

"Sorry." His words are rushed and messy, " I won't make you go back to the cave, I arranged for you to bunk in with Simon if you would like that better. It's the second hut on the right. Goodnight."

The ginger practically ran off into the jungle. But why would he go in there? You don't know, you're too tired to think about everything. The sand is still warm from the sun; it feels good so you lay back. It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep.

* * *

**_[[Please Review!]]_**

**_-Where are my boys?_**

**_..._**

**_-I swear...if they are playing Call of Duty again-I'm gonna..._**


	4. Universe

**_Disclaimer: I dont own Lord of The Flies._**

**_-Okay, I have another piece for you guys!_**

**Simon: After she had a total brainfart.**

**_-...Thanks Simon. Anyway I-_**

**Simon: She kept clicking the PowerPoint icon! hahaha**

**_-Shhhhhush!_**

**Simon: She couldnt understand why it wasnt working! Bahaha!**

**_-Your beastly..._**

_

* * *

__'Stars, stars, and more and more stars.'_ You repeat, half asleep.

The darkness scares a lot of people, but not you. You've ran out into the jungle-at night. Once at midnight, while being hunted down by Roger and Jack. At the same time. There was no real beastie…just the savages within every individual. The real horrors were people. Things you could hunt. Things you could…

Suddenly, a shape slips out of the green. It looks like a short boy with tangled soft curls. The shadow tip-toe's away, not even noticing your presence. There are only three other people that dared to roam around at night.

_'That's not Jack…he's not that short.'_ Maybe it was Roger, but Roger never creeps around like that.

It was Simon, then.

_'Such a strange boy.'_ You think, before nodding back to sleep.

* * *

_Nudge, nudge, nudge._

Your eye lids lift up gently.

_Whisper, whisper._

What are they saying?

"(You're Name), get up."

You open your eyes, finding Samneric hovering over you. For a second, you are afraid, trying to recall last night. You wonder if it was a dream, until you sit up, finding sand around your legs. The twins snicker at you,

"Aye, you slept out here?" You nod and they both giggle at you.

You breathe in the sea spray roaming through the morning air. It's crisp and dry, like the crunch of the island fruit.

"Where's Jack?" You ask suddenly, your words slurred from a good nights sleep. The orange haired boys look at each other, smile and then look back down at you. They seem to be pleased with your interest in their Leader's whereabouts. Why, you could not guess.

Eric is the one, who speaks first, "Well, Leader was pretty worked up for some reason…"

You fidget awkwardly. The twins didn't know about your talk with Jack last night.

"…He went hunting late last night. But…well…"

"Leader couldn't catch a pig. And that's really weird…" He says.

Sam shifts, "The littluns are hungry…that makes Jack really uneasy."

Both boys help you to your feet, dusting the sand off your back as they wait for you to respond.

" Um. What about Roger? Can't he hunt?" You ask innocently.

Sam looks over his shoulder and then mutters, "Honestly, he's a better back up for Jack. They are a good team."

Eric adds on, "Yeah, honestly."

You look over to the large rock, scanning the small clumps of boys on the beach and in the water. You can't spot Jack's red hair anywhere. You give up trying,

"Bollocks to this, I give up." You mumble and the twins look at you strangely.

"What?"

"Where's Waldo?"

Sam's eye scrunches, "Who?"

"Erm…I mean Jack. Where is he?" You ask dumbly, they obviously forgot all about those 'Where's Waldo' books.

_'Pity…those were funny.'_

"Ah," Samneric chime together, "He's at the rock."

You stretch, making your joints pop. "Should I go talk to him?"

Samneric stare at you, slightly shocked at your bold intentions. In truth, you can't help but feel a little guilty. This island has been hell, and even though letting grudges go was never easy-what else is there? The littluns were too small to hurt anyone but themselves-they meant no harm and could do little damage.

_'S'not like they'll starve…but meat is good for them.'_ Choking down the next motive is not easy.

_'Jack…I shouldn't trust him. I shouldn't believe him.'_ But…

The twins, oblivious to your trail of thought, start walking down the beach. You stand there-zoning off for a bit until one twin hollers over to you.

"You coming or what (Your Name)?"

You mutter something and run across the sand.

* * *

**_((Please Review! Thank you!))_**

_**-On To the next!**_

**Roger: Give them a little time to breathe, yeah?**

_**-My Readers are tough. They dont need it.**_

**Jack: You only have like...three readers.**

_**-I know! It makes me happy!**_

**Simon: You should say Thank You.**

_**-Hmmm...**_


	5. Enter Minotaur

**_-To start off this long chapter, I want to say thank you to my first three reviewers!_**

**Simon: Thank you, Akimi Butterfly! You were the very first!**

**Sam N Eric: Hi SideshowJazz1! Thanks for reviewing! (Reading your OC/Jack story!)**

**Jack: Thanks, MerridewLover! ;) Nice name.**

**_-Oh god...Jack's ego just went up._**

**Jack: What can I say? I-**

**_-You can say nothing. Let them read the damn story Jack!_**

**Roger: Dont talk to him like that-it's rude.**

**_-Cram it with walnuts Roger. You killed piggy. THAT was rude._**

**Sam N Eric: Good point.**

**Simon: You all can start reading now...^.^**

* * *

Samneric were waiting on the neck of Castle Rock while you looked for their Leader. Apparently, Jack can be snarky when he's ticked off. As if you didn't already know that.

* * *

**((Moments ago))**

Samneric do not move another inch. The two simply tell you where to look and settle down on the ground. You climb up the edge but one of the boys calls out,

"Oh! Wait…"

Eric is sitting down, looking up at you anxiously. His lips turn into a polite smile while he speaks,

"Watch yourself okay? Jack's really irritable when he's upset."

Sam, who is leaning up against the rock, stares down at his brother. You look at him with a questioning look but give him a small grin,

"You're joking…right?"

Sam tugs on Eric's ear, teasing him, "Dude, I'm sure _she _knows how Jack gets."

The younger brother blushes, "O-oh…oops…"

You laugh and turn your attention back to the climb.

**((End))**

**

* * *

**

_'Those two are goobers.'_ You think, smiling to yourself. You looked around the cave, finding it dark and empty. Where else could that boy be?

"What's up, Dippy?"

You jump and whip around, finding Roger's sinister snicker. You always thought his evil act was just kind of funny and you two used to be friends, before the split. He was never cruel to you but became an enemy fast. No true friend would sit around while you were abused, even if what Jack told you was true. Still, hearing his nickname for you made you smirk at him.

"I'm not dippy, you poof." You retorted and he scoffed at the insult.

If you kept stopping, you'd never find Jack. So, you look around the corner of each rock side. Jack is nowhere to be found and your patience is running low. It was like a horrible game of hide and seek-and you were currently losing.

Roger nudges your side, "What are you even doing up here?"

"Where's Jack?" You ask, shrugging off his question.

The hunter is baffled, and you can't really blame him but it was getting on your nerves. Roger's brow rose up at you,

"Why would you want to know?"

You grumble at him, "What? I can't talk to him? He did let me out of the cave-_didn't he_? Can't I say thank you without being interrogated? I mean _bloody hell_!"

Roger's lips are curved into a smile but his mouth still hangs open. His expression is a hybrid of being stupefied and amused. The dark boy just laughs and points up on top of the cave.

"Heh, Jack's on the very top of Castle Rock. C'mere, I'll give you a boost." Roger smirks and throws you up to the top. That was an understatement, he literally-flung you up into the rock.

You cling to the edge and curse his strength. The stone scrapes your knees,

_'Why the hell do I have to climb so much today?'_

You were never very good at climbing things. Fortunately, you soon find balance and crawl up the side. The air is breezy and it tickles as the sun warms your skin. The peak gave you a nice view of the island. Behind you is the scar from the crash. On the right is the beach, spotted with figures that moved like bugs.

However, in front of you is the ocean's endless distance, blocked by a lanky boy sitting on the edge. Jack's head is tilted to one side and his choppy hair flutters across his neck. He is peaceful, silent and inert. The early orange sun makes his skin glow, he's probably warm. For some reason…you really want to touch him. But you need his attention anyway, right? So, you scoot over and tap his shoulder softly.

Unfortunately, Jack was spacing out and your presence caught him off guard. Within a second, the red headed hunter has your wrists pinned down, his weight crushed on top. Your assumptions are proven to be correct, as his bare chest mashes on your own. His skin is dry-safe for morning without sticky hunter sweat. His body heat radiates against your shirt.

You stutter, "J-Jack…it's just-me!"

His heart thumps faster and faster until you can feel it against you. Jack's sudden snarls turn into apologies and his grimace burns into a deep blush. He rolls off and helps you sit up,

"W-what are you doing up here?"

You take a deep breath and touch your face absentmindedly, "Well, I heard you had a lot on your mind. And your hunt didn't go so well…"

You turn and find him glowering at you, "H-hey, don't give me that look! Something's obviously bothering you if-Jack the Great-couldn't catch a piglet." You state mockingly but Jack does not find it amusing.

_'Sheesh, he's offended too easily.'_

He controls his frustration and simply squints his eyes at you for a moment. This makes you giggle and he blushes a little more.

"What?" You ask him with a look of innocence plastered on your face.

Jack's freckled nose wrinkles up and he snaps his head away from you with closed eyes. A slight, '_Hmph_' sound muffles out his throat. You stare at him in awe,

"Jack…are you…pouting?"

He does not budge but presents you with the same, '_Hmph_'.

It makes you smile involuntarily, and after few failed attempts to make it go away, you rock into his chest playfully. He opens one orange eye to study you.

"Stop pouting Jack Merridew. It makes you look cute." You giggle at him, obviously shocked that you used his whole name. Last names were a thing of the past here on the island; most of the boys have forgotten theirs already.

Jack mumbles, "I'm not cute. I'm a hunter."

"You're being cute."

"No-I'm a savage. Not cute. Savage."

"Then stop pouting."

Jack lets out a soft growl, "Fine."

"Cutie." You add into the silence.

Jack has turned bright red and stares at you quietly. He looks positively bashful and it is comforting for some reason. That reminds you of something else.

You look up at the sky for awhile, then back into his eyes. Your words are chimes in the wind to the hunter,

"Listen, I…I don't know what to believe. After everything, it's hard to accept that you were always looking out for me." To these words, Jack's face falls.

"But, there is something inside me that's pushing me to thank you. Maybe I'm crazy from the island; maybe…it's something else in here…" You whisper as your hand gestures to your ribs,

"Whatever it is…it's here. And honestly, I don't want to run away from you anymore, Jack."

His lips turn into a tight line and his brows pulls together. The ginger waits, looking for the right words. Even the ones he is content with come out wrong,

"You just…" Jack pauses and thinks again, "You...don't have to run anymore. I promise you won't have to."

And something in you trusts these words.

* * *

**((Review! Please and Thank you!))**

**Sam N Eric: That was better than the other version you had.**

_**-How?**_

**Sam N Eric: Too much crying.**

_**-Oops...**_

**Sam N Eric: What?**

_**-Nothin...**_

_**-...**_

**Sam N Eric: Whatcha doin over there?**

_**-Nothin!**_

**Simon: She's erasing half of the next chapter...**

_**-SIMON!**_

**Simon: Sorry...**

**Sam N Eric: Put cute stuff in, Kannibal.**

_**-What do you (Reader) think? Drama or cute?**_


	6. Trust But Verify

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF**

_**-Gonna pass out**_

**Jack: You couldve finished tomorrow...**

_**-No.**_

**Roger: Why?**

_**-Id forget what to write in my sleep.**_

**Roger: Is that why my story only has two chapters so far?**

_**-Bingo.**_

* * *

On the beach, Samneric shouted at each other.

"Ow! Eric! That was my head!"

The sibling giggled, "My bad…"

Sounds of soft muffled scrapes played behind your back. You sat far enough away to avoid the rampage.

Originally, they agreed to build a sand castle with you. However, Sam ended up kicking sand in Eric's eyes and the two only succeeded in starting a war. They just tumbled all over the pile that would have and could have been a castle.

You let them wrestle, knowing they would get tired sooner or later. Eric's spear was left unattended so you took it upon yourself to use it to draw hearts in the island. The water quickly erased them and you gave up on that too.

Still, you were content with the waves when they rolled between your toes. That's when your thoughts drifted…

* * *

**((Three Hours Ago-Back on Castle Rock))**

Jack jumped up, stretching his torso like a cork screw. His deep hazel eyes rolled to the jungle and he shivered like an animal. You tilted your head to the side, a questioning gesture. It was slight and should have gone unnoticed, but Jack detected the movement and looked down at you. His eyes stayed there, waiting for you to speak.

"What are you so happy about?" You asked in a murmur.

The boy chuckled softly and shook his head. The apple red strands drifted left and right, like fur on a fox. Jack looked over your head-to the beach and viewed it for awhile.

You mumbled to yourself, "Whatever…"

Instantly, Jack glowed in frustration. Perhaps it was the sleep in your tone that could have been mistaken for boredom. It could have been something else too; a number of things could irritate Jack. Whatever it was-it made him act strange again.

The ginger suddenly squatted down in front of you, his head cocked to the side like a curious creature. The orange layers in his eyes seemed to brighten and burn. The way Jack stared at you…made him look positively wild.

Somehow, his voice was tepid. Jack paused between each sentence, the way you would speak to a frightened child, "I'm going to go hunt. I won't be long. And Samneric will be here for you."

The body of the male in front of you did not match the words he spoke. The hunter was trying to do…something for you. Comfort you? Be honest? Keep you safe? It didn't really matter, because all you could think to do was nod. Surprisingly, Jack even seemed content with that wordless response.

But then, just as he turned to walk off, he stopped. Without bothering to turn around-he told you,

"When I get back…we can tend a fire."

And then Jack leapt off the rock. Your first reaction was a gasp, but he was used to maneuvering around the island like that.

_'That damn cliff probably meant nothing to him. Little bugger.'_

You tried working your way down the ledge, only to drop like dead weight. A grunt rumbled out of your mouth as you stood up. In front of your focus point was the old fire pit. Suddenly, you wondered if Jack's words had a different meaning.

**((End))**

**

* * *

**

The bones in your legs crack as you stand with the spear in hand. Without giving it any thought, you throw the stick into the water. It stays there and does not move.

"Hey, guys?" You yell back, stepping into the cool crisp sea.

Neither of the boys notices your actions, "Wha?"

The crystal blue waves foam around your thighs, "Do you still cook the pigs on Castle Rock?" They halt now and look up, a little curious about your intentions.

One twin calls out to you, "No, we light the fires down on the beach (Your Name)…"

"We've done that since the thing with Simon,"

"Don't you remember?" Samneric ask in sync.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember." You say and nonchalantly tug the spear up.

Something splashes and flops around the spear. Samneric notice it too and gleam at you. When you look at the end of the stick you find,

"Fish!"

"Oh my god…" You gasp, poking the arm sized creatures.

Sam looks at you, very impressed, "Way to go (Your Name)!"

"How'd you catch four fish? At once?"

Your feet meet dry land again and you set the catch down,

"I didn't mean to…" You confess timidly.

The boys laugh but you easily retort back, "Wait a second. I haven't seen anyone else catch a fish before."

Samneric look at each other, and then nod dryly, "So?"

"You mean to tell me, you never thought to use your spears to kill something other than pigs? Not once-did any of you consider the possibility…of cooking fish?"

The two scratch their heads; it was your turn to laugh, "You nitwits. S'pose Jack will let me cook them?"

"I don't see why not…"

"You should take those back up to Castle Rock."

You groan, "No. No more climbing!"

Eric smiles at you, "I'll take it for you."

The skin around your lips curves up kindly, "Thanks Eric…"

Sam nudges your side, "You're so lazy."

"Ah, who caught the fish?"

"You did it on accident!"

You scoff, "I still caught them."

* * *

**((Please Review!))**

_**-Almost...done...**_

**Sam N Eric: C'mon-you can do it!**

_**-I hope so...maybe I can get chapter 8 in! **_

**Jack: Maybe...you should just go to bed...**

_**-Hmph.**_

_**-Oh god...I just heard someone talking...**_

**Sam: Maybe it was your mom?**

**Eric: or your dad?**

_**-Their asleep!**_

**Jack:...Sleep with the lights on...**


	7. It Goes On

__

__

__

_**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF**_

_**-Zzzzzzzzz**_

**Jack: Kannibal...**

__

**-Zzzzzzz**

**Jack: Kann-i-bal!**

__

__

**-Zzzzzzzz**

**Jack: OI! WAKE UP WOMAN!**

__

**-Who the [Censor] Do you think your talking to?**

**Jack: Who said that? Wasnt me...**

_**-Yeah-huh...Zzzzzzzz**_

* * *

The sun was over head now; it had to be around two O'clock. There was never any sure way to tell what time it was. All we had was night, morning, day, and sundown.

_'Time. Time. Time.'_

Your foot stomps into the sand, "Jack lied."

Simon stares at you weakly, "I'm sure he didn't…lie."

The kid was gone for half of the day, sneaking off like he always did. Simon was kind to you and warmly welcomed your new presence on the beach.

"He said he wouldn't be long." You mutter-looking at the sky.

Sam sprawls out on the ground, his cheeks burn from the rays, "His hunts can take a really long time, (Your Name). Once, Jack was gone for two days."

"Comforting…"

"What's up with the sudden interest in him anyway?" Someone asks, you look down and Simon speaks up again, "I thought you hated Jack."

"W-well…I…"

Before you can think of an excuse, all of you hear a rhythmic chant emerging from the green tangles. As the song grows louder, numbers of savages pour out on to the beach. They dance in triumph with blood splattered chests. The last row of boys handles a long spear with a pig impaled along it.

A boy behind you, probably Eric, mumbles, "Speak of the devil."

Suddenly, a painted hunter rushes over to you. His hair is the only indicator a first, then his eyes confirm.

"Jack!" You shout out loud. A wide grin stretches across his face, clearly pleased with your excitement about his return.

Without a word, Jack grabs on to your hand and pulls you along with him to the fire. The smoke is beginning to rise in the distance.

* * *

The savages continued to dance, sing, and reenact the hunt. You try to sit there as if it did not bother you but it was just so vile. The pig's insides were a pile only inches away from you. Bug's flew on and around it and the acrid smell traveled. You wanted to gag, eventually-you did.

"I'm going to be sick." You whisper to yourself.

As if you were guilty of some horrible crime, a littlun tosses a slice of the pig at your chest. You cringe and shriek away from the piece, but the blood splashes into your shirt. Of course the child did not do it on purpose, but it just was not fair. The red (almost black) goo drips on to your legs and you feel the life in your face go cold. You wipe your mouth only to find that some of the warm substance got on your chin.

You go on sitting, unnoticed for some time, wrapping your arms around your torso. The small riot has gone blurry in your eyes and your head pounding.

_'It's too hot…'_

From the ground, a pair of feet moves up to you. A large and rough hand holds your shoulder to get a look at your face.

"Something wrong?"

You look up, finding Jack closer to you than you thought. He takes a step forward and his shins meet your knees. Jack brushes back the damp strands of your hair and tucks them behind your ear. The hunter looks worried but still trembles from the chaos of the feast. To answer his question, you moan in agony.

Jack looks at your with remorse in his eyes, instantly understanding why you have turned pale. He reaches out to you, slowly and carefully this time. Using his thumb and index finger, Jack does his best to smudge off the blood from your chin.

Once he stands up straight, you can see his chest heaving in and out. His breathing is raspy and strained; you can tell he was dancing a lot. Jack's eyes dart this way and that and he can't seem to get rid of a twisted grin from cutting the pig open. Still, Jack tries his best to keep his attention on you.

"Why don't you go up to the cave (Your Name)? You probably shouldn't be down here tonight."

Before the boy finishes his sentence, you struggle to get your balance. You topple into jack's messy chest, but he steadies you.

"I'll come up in a minute to get you settled."

By treating you like a frail leaf, the red head points you in the right direction and sets you off to Castle Rock.

* * *

The noise is a murmur now that you had some distance. You felt a little better now, like the air around the pig was tainted. Sadly, the blood has seeped through your shirt and clings to your skin now. It is a repulsive feeling and you choose to get your mind off it.

The blue sky has turned a silly pink tint as the day aged to night. The island seemed to pass time faster than you ever thought possible. That only made it easier to lose track of the days.

Suddenly, there is a rustle in the brush behind you. You whip around and standing before you is a boy with soft blonde curls, smirking.

He walks up to you, too close, "Look who's out of jail." The boy sneers at you.

You choked back, "Look who's talking, Ralph!"

The old leader eyes you up and down with disgust in his expression. "Guess all it took was a little blood to get on Jack's good side."

Something in your gut writhes and you become defensive, "Shut your mouth Ralph. Something will crawl in."

He snickers at you; it's a foul sound coming from the angelic frame. Ralph moves up to you, until your chest is mashed against him with your back to a tree.

"Now, now. Don't get angry-it is so unbecoming. Maybe if you're good to me, I'll save you from those savages."

The vile blonde rubs against you and you push him back. It's no good, he does not budge.

"We can hide together, you know? (You're Name) I have a lot of good spots, secret spots."

His hands grip your thighs and you make an attempt to defend yourself. But Ralph slowly lifts his knee between your legs.

"No one would even hear you scream." His lips are close to your ear; you tremble, squirm, but get nowhere.

"Get your hands off her-or I swear you will lose them." A voice booms from behind the tree.

Ralph makes an expression of irritation, "What? My piss break is over already?"

The person spats at him, "You'll be lucky if you even get that after Jack hears about this!"

A hand slams Ralph off and away from you. The blonde stumbles and curses but starts walking away. You turn now, seeing Roger's hand clutching your arm.

"Let's go, you."

Your legs struggle to keep up, "You're not really going to tell Jack…right?"

"Why the fuck shouldn't I? Don't tell me you're protecting that-"

You stop him, "I'm not. I don't want Jack worrying…not just yet. You know how he gets. Give him a break, yeah?"

Roger doesn't respond but studies you for a long time. You try again,

"Ralph's going back in his hut right? So then…just wait until tomorrow?"

You can hear Roger grumble to himself before starting to walk with you again. He helps you up to the cliff, holding you up to sit up on the ledge.

"Tell me something."

You look back down at him, "What?"

"Why do you care about him."

A sigh escapes between your lips, "People keep asking me that. I honestly don't know."

The dark savage turns around, speaking over his shoulder as he exits the rock, "You should figure that out."

_'I know…'_

* * *

It didn't take Jack long to come up to the rock. He carried a stick that was ablaze and tossed it into the pit by the cave. The fire lit up as the sky darkened as night time rolled across the ocean. When you came out into the open, Jack looked up at you with a smile. He was completely calm,

_'Roger didn't tell him yet…good.'_

Those hazel eyes stayed on you for the longest time. No words, no movement, just space and distance.

_'I wonder what he's thinking…'_

___

* * *

_

**((Review Please!))**

**-Zzzzzzzzz**

**Jack: Hint hint-Do you (Reader) want to know what I'm thinking?**

**-Zzzzzz**

**Simon: Uh...Jack?**

**Jack: How I feel about you? What worries me?**

**Simon:...Jackkk!**

**Jack: Those fish you caught...wink wink**

**Simon: JACK!**

**Jack: WhAt!**

**Simon: Kannibal fell asleep again...**

**Jack: I already knew that.**

**-Zzzzzzz-Stay tuned for my-Zzzzz-special edition chapter-zzzzzzzz**

**Simon: She talks in her sleep?**

**Jack: I think the next chapters gottah wait til tomorrow...**


	8. Faux Pas

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF!**

_**-Congratz, youve made it to my special Chapter of Must it Be? aka "Muss es Sein?" which is latin...i think.**_

**Jack: You talk...so much...**

_**-JACK!**_

**Jack: Wut?**

_**-I'm glad your here! I need you for a little something...**_

**Jack: Bring it.**

_**-You, my dear readers are going to get Jack Merridew's point of view. Now, I never do this...I usually keep it on a Reader POV. But I thought youd find it flattering to see inside the mind of this...freckled thing we know and love!**_

**Jack: Im not a 'thing'...**

_**-Whatever. Just get started Jack.**_

**Jack: Fine. *Starts typing* **

_**-...**_

**Jack:...**

**-20minutes later-**

**Jack: There-Im done. You can read it now.**

_**-Sweet.**_

* * *

**((Jack's POV))**

The fire crackled, the glow added shadows to her soft features. I could see the blood on her clothes, crisp and dark. (Your Name) stared at me, for what felt like the longest time imaginable.

In a feeble attempt to break the silence, I offered her a few slices of meat. They were cooked well but the petite lapin found it repulsive. I could feel the blood collecting under my skin from the stupid mistake. Luckily, something changed in her at that moment and her eyes filled with open delight. She turned away from me, reaching to the side of the cave. When (Your Name) came into the light, she was carrying something.

My voice was brittle, "What is that?"

She smiled and walked over to me so I could see the object. Four-good sized-fish hung across a spear. I gave her a questioning look and she returned it with a smile, full of pride.

"You caught them?"

(Your Name) nodded, looking to the side-and not at me.

_'Why won't you talk?'_ I asked within the barriers of my mind. A pondering hum twirled in the air before her mouth and tongue put out a request,

"Can we cook them?" (Your Name) asked in an unsure way.

She looked shy and frail against the drifting embers of the fire. I struggled to find something to say that would sound fair,

"Of course." I managed.

I set the fish up over the pit, hoping to produce something (Your Name) could eat. As I did, the silence roamed back between us. I had to break it,

"How did you catch them?"

She seemed to be pleased about my interest in her day. I listen to her speak quietly about the fish and Samneric. By the time the food was ready, she had taken a seat near me. Our bodies were far apart on the log we sat on, but when I presented her with the fish-she slid over.

I had placed the smallest one, headless of course, on a large leaf. (Your Name) took it in both paws and nibbled. Something faint, almost like a purr, spilled out of her. It was a terribly cute noise of satisfaction and my skin boiled at the sound. Chuckling was unavoidable and she became more conscious of my presence.

Without a word, she offered me a bite. (You're Name) had wide eyes as she held the plate up to me, like when you feed the animals at the zoo. Careful and cautious, but of course I'm sure she did not mean to offend me. She had the right mind to be wary around me.

I don't want her to let her guard down, not around anyone. So I leaned in and grabbed hold of her wrist gently. I used my other hand to steady her palm as it cupped the leaf. When I lifted her hand up to my mouth, I unintentionally pulled her closer to me and our faces were only inches apart. The action surprised her even more when I insisted on keeping our eyes locked while I took a bite. I saw the bridge of her nose turn dark against the bright flames. I wanted to warn her of her beauty, about what it could do to people. How it made them into terrors, the kinds that wanted to do wicked things.

I let her wrist go as I chewed the fish, but (Your Name) did not move away like I thought she would. Instead, she studied me for a reaction,

"S'not so bad. I kind of like it." And she grinned at my lie. In truth, the thing was tasteless and light. I couldn't understand how she enjoyed it, but as long as she did…I was content.

* * *

**((Please Review For Jack!))**

_**-Not bad kiddo.**_

**Jack: Zzzzzzzzzz...**

_**-Awwwww...how cu-JACK GET UP!**_

**Jack: O.O What. The. Hell?**

_**-I need you for the next chapter.**_

**Jack: I have to write more?**

_**-Nahh...but it's your story so you need to be up for it.**_

**Jack: (Reader) Tell Kannibal to let me sleep! T~T**

_**-Shhhhhush...Dont be a baby. You dont sleep-til I get to sleep.**_


	9. Before The Wind

**_Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF!_**

**_Note: _**_Things are a little crazy here, if my stories start to...not make sense-I want to let you know i'll break it all down as it progresses. That and I'm sleep deprived and...yea just let me know if you notice anything that looks a little off. Im' sorry if it does but I cant really tell how well the story is flowing. (Writer's period or something-I have creative cramps xD)_

**_-So I hope you all liked the last chapter, but now it's back to you!_**

**_Roger: Wana do my story tomorrow?_**

**_-Maybe...probably...Most likely._**

**_Roger: Cool...wheres Jack?_**

**_-Asleep on the floor._**

**_Roger: Gonna go kick him._**

**_-Nuuu~dont! He looks cute._**

**_Roger:...He's a lump._**

**_-On my floor._**

**_Roger: Boo..._**

* * *

Jack grabs your arm and pulls you over with gentle hands. You thought he would simply take the fish himself. The hunter, of course, acted odd again instead. He uses your hands to feed him, taking only one bite. Jack's hazel eyes stay glued to you and time slows down.

_'He's so close…'_ You feel the blood cells rush to your face.

Finally, he releases you from the hold. You lean into the air, watching Jack swallow the piece. His tone is tepid and kind,

"S'not so bad. I kind of like it."

The poor thing was such a horrible liar and it makes you smile. You can tell he did not care for the fish, but he acted like he did. Perhaps that was the real reason you were smiling.

* * *

The red head allowed you to eat your dinner without need for conversation. Jack merely watched the fire thrash as minutes passed. However, at some moments when he thought you wouldn't noticed, Jack watched you. You could feel him out of the corner of your eye, staring with admiring eyes. The action was neither creepy nor uncomfortable, but somewhat flattering.

You finish the last piece and automatically regain Jack's attention. He takes an analyzing glance at you before starting up again,

"I have my old undershirt in the cave…" He tells you and you take notice to the bloody stain on your shirt. "…You can wear it if you want (Your Name)."

In all honesty, you could not say no to that offer. The blood made you feel dirty, and that made you long for a nice…

"Shower…" You accidentally mutter out loud.

"There's a bathing pool covered up in the brush down the side. You could use that?"

You're embarrassed for a bit, "It's too dark."

Jack does not give in but you can hear a strain in his voice, "I'll take you."

You're hesitant at first as the idea of being naked around Jack seems sketchy. But the feeling dies down until it, for some reason, is nonexistent. Instead, you both fight for awhile because you don't want to be a bother to Jack.

"It's fine-really." He states clearly but sounds as if he is trying to convince himself and not you.

Eventually, you agree when Jack gives you a bar of soap Simon made up.

"He said it was made of some fruit oils and…a leaf. I'm not sure-but it gets the job done."

Jack slowly tugs you along down the side of Castle Rock. He seems to wait for you to protest him being your escort, but you do not.

As promised, the pool is not far but the walk with Jack is excruciating. You find that he grimaces at each and every little sound the jungle makes. The hunter is jumpy and on edge but without reason.

When you make it to the bath, the water is warm and still. It lies in the corner of two rock walls and is blocked off with three boulders. Jack waits on the other side and faces the opposite way, even though it is too dark to see anything at all.

You strip off your shorts and peel off the shirt. The silence between you and Jack is good and makes the awkward reality of the situation bearable. You lean over the rock where Jack sits,

You mute yourself to a whisper as the cove echoes, "Jack?"

A scraping sound responds and you feel body heat on your left, you made him jump. "Y-yeah, (Your Name)?" Jack asks, obviously surprised that you are so close.

You shift your bundle of clothes up, "Can you hold on to these?"

Without an answer, Jack lets you place the bunch into his lap before you settle back down.

You sink in the water fully now, shivering at the sensation. The strange oval clump of soap lathers up a little bit. It does a great job in removing the blotches of dry blood from your stomach. As you cleanse the rest of your body, the bar slips on of your hold and plops into the pool.

"Snickle fritz…" You fish around for it and then hear Jack grumble,

"Are you finished?" His tone is not rude or pompous, but slightly distraught.

You stop what your doing, "Is something wrong?" You demand.

Jack's answer is rushed, "Nothing's wrong."

"It's rude to lie…"

"Don't worry about me-focus on bathing." Jack retorts in a tired, airy sentence.

"Now, why would I worry if 'Nothing's wrong'?"

Jack refuses to answer; you try to get his attention again and again. Until finally,

"Jack-are you there!" You splash with a demanding stomp of your foot. But when you do so, your foot slips on the bar and you fall backwards.

"What the hell are you doing back there?" His voice booms against the area of the cove. You stand back up and lean over again, this time you drip water on Jack's head.

"H-hey…watch it…"

You giggle, "I'm done."

There is no towel to dry off with, but you were used to going without one. Jack hands you his black shirt and your shorts. You throw the articles on-ignoring the way they cling to your skin. You shudder when you feel Jack's hands slide up your arms to your shoulders. He tries to help your out of the pool, careful not to grope the wrong body parts.

In the dark, wet and alone with the one person you ran from for what felt like a lifetime. You finally have to ask,

"Jack, why are you so chaste?"

The ginger is taken aback by your sudden interrogation but finds that there is no escaping it. The male groaned in agony,

"I'm trying to make you believe that I'm a decent person. Or I can be…will be."

"I believe that." You comment simply.

Jack is skeptical, "You do?"

Your hands curl around his forearm and Jack leads you out of the cove. You are met with moonlight to glow your way back up to the rock.

"Yes, I do. Don't ask how or why-I don't have a reason yet…"

_'Liar'_ you think to yourself without even considering what it meant. Like a piece of dust, you shrug it off.

* * *

Together, you and Jack stand at the pit. The fire must have gone out when you were gone and it would not vivify until the sun came back up. Even now, dark clouds covered the moon-leaving only the hazy outline of the sphere. Although it is no bother to you, Jack is greatly affected by the loss of light.

"Shit. I knew this would happen to me." Jack's teeth chatter a bit and you feel him shiver with anxiety again.

You question the boy with the concern in your voice, "What's really wrong Jack?"

Sadly, you are ignored, "Let's go in here so at least-you-can get some rest."

When you follow him into the cave, its pitch black but warm. Thinking that you hear Jack retreat into a far corner, you use your hands to feel around the space. Something hard hits against your ankle, it groans and you falter. Waves of panic tremor through your frame, only moments before you fall. Fortunately, you land on top of something warm. Unfortunately, it starts to speak,

"You, my lovely, are clumsy beyond belief." Jack admits as you glow in embarrassment.

_'Lovely?'_ You blush as your face hovers over the hunter.

You feel his breath flush against your lips, if you were to lean in-surely they would touch. Mindlessly, you take in a deep breath of Jack's scent. It was a musky wooden smell of midnight rain that radiated from the skin of his neck. You muse about the air for a second or two before Jack moves. The boy sits up-reluctantly removing you from his lap. Now, unable to deny the obvious truth-the only explanation for every question you had, you knew why you trusted Jack.

You knew it all along, but never wanted to admit it, _'Hells bells…Jack…'_

In letting yourself realize the truth in your own words, you opened yourself up for war. Every factor Jack Merridew revolved around rushed into your mind. The desire to stay close to him, to trust him as the vicious hunter cared for your well being. You fought against the alluring thoughts of pulling him into a hug.

_'He's so…'_

Your thoughts are shattered by a voice far away, "Get some sleep okay?"

"W-wait…"

There is no response.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

A sweet sigh of relief lingers from your parted lips, "Can you stay in here with me?"

Footsteps trail back into the cave and stop only a few feet away from you. There is an awkward buzz in the quiet of the night. The faint silhouette across from you shifts uneasily, unaware of what to do.

_'He's so cute…'_ You smile to yourself, taking pity on the boy. You reach out for Jack's hand and he eagerly clutches on to yours. As expected, his hands are rough and raw.

You're led into a corner that is bundled with a makeshift mattress. Leaves are piled under woven strands of overlapping grass. Jack pulls you down to it, giving you the inside of the bed while he balls up on the edges. The hunter can not sit still.

You can tell by the ridged movements he makes that something is indeed wrong. Years of knowledge, common sense, and random facts flick through your brain in a struggle to understand. Meanwhile, Jack struggles to keep a good distance from you on the bed. You become annoyed with the space between your bodies and nudge over until your knees touch his back. Jack freezes,

"You won't be able to sleep like that, Jack."

"I'll be fine."

"Please don't argue, I know you're tired." You snake your arms under his and tug him back on the bed. The hunter tucks himself close to you, resting his chin above your head. You let him curl into you and you realize,

_'Jack is acting like a child…' _The thought flashes back a memory. Your old childhood fear of thunderstorms drifts through your mind. The effects of the fear were nervous tendencies, shivers, cold sweats, anxiety and discomfort. Some of which Jack displayed only in dark places. Now it dawns on you…a strange fear in the red head lying with you.

"Hey, Jack?" You ask in a whisper.

"Hm?"

"Are you afraid of the dark…?"

Merridew answers by cuddling up to you even more. You do not say anything, but let him fall asleep after finding comfort. You can't help but wonder,

_'How can a hunter-who goes out at night…be afraid of the dark?' _

You will just have to save that question for later.

* * *

**((Review Please!))**

_**-Wow...these chapters were really short.**_

**Roger: No their not?**

**Sam N Eric: Your short.**

_**-Well, we cant all be tall yah know...**_

**Sam: Your like 5foot...**

**Eric: Your little.**

_**-Hush hush-at least I dont share a name with anyone. You two symbolize loss of Identity so...nehhhh.**_

**Sam N Eric: Thats got nothin to do with it.**

_**-Doesnt have to.**_

**Sam N Eric: Why?**

_**-Because I have strawberries.**_

**Roger: Whats she blabbing about?**

**Sam: Shes sleep deprived...**

_**-No...I really have strawberries...their amazing.**_


	10. The Head Of A Pin

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF**

**Roger: God damn these chopsticks!**

_**-Patience, grasshopper...**_

**Roger: How the [Bleep] can you eat rice with two sticks!**

**Simon: Like this, *Scoops up some rice***

_**-Nom Nom!**_

**Roger: *Fails* [Bleep] this!**

* * *

The air inside the cave is stiff and dank, you were used to it. However, sleeping on a bed was something you were not really accustom to. Jack used to fix you a plump pile of leaves and brush. It was an overly stuffed cushion like bundle. Whenever you shifted, the insides fell out and you would end up on the floor. You were led to believe that it was constructed to keep you up at night with feeble attempts to put it back together. Now that you thought it over, the thing was probably a result of Jack's persistence in keeping you comfortable. Quite simply, he always tried too hard to impress.

The regular sickly golden beams added light to the dark cave. Morning came too soon,

_'I should have guessed.'_ You think as you roll over.

The small of your wrist lands in an empty space. That side was supposed to be occupied by Jack's lanky form.

Reality hits you like a boulder…

Jack Merridew had slept in bed with you.

You thought it was a dream. The body your soul possessed wanted to jump with giddy joy. Though, rather than feel silly-you just cuddle down with a smile. You lose yourself in flicks of memories from only hours ago.

Forgetting something important…

Jack was warm and completely human when he slept. His limbs were too long for the bed-stretching out of bounds. You remember, in the middle of the night-you had ended up lying on Jack's chest. The sleeping hunter hung his arm around your ribs and pulled you in. His nose nuzzled into your neck when you had changed position. Jack's tired breaths flustered the baby clumps of hair under the longer strands. It tickled for a bit, and then put you to sleep. It was harmless and although the recollection was dim, it was treasure to you.

"(You're Name)!" A hollering voice booms like an atomic bomb. Who it came from was obvious, but it pulls back your original concern. Jack had gotten up before you and Roger probably got to him already. The incident last night with Ralph would be the cause of Jack's rage.

Just as expected, the red haired boy marches in, grabbing you up by the wrist. The shock of his anger passed within seconds but still, you stare at him in awe. Jack clasps his paws on your shoulders. There is fire in his eyes and Jack's voice turns into a roar,

"He touched you!" Jack's hold shivered as if to shake the insanity out of you, "And you didn't tell me!"

"Don't be mad!" You plead in a pathetic exhausted moan.

The hunter laughs without humor, "Oh, I'm not mad-I'm furious!"

You cringe at the harsh taste in his words, "But all I wanted was-"

"What? What was so important?"

"You were happy-Jack! You were having fun! Why would I bother you with my problems?"

The hands pick you up off the ground. Your legs dangle like a Spanish rag doll, "You ARE my problem you silly-daft-little girl!"

You become dauntless in the presence of the male. You shrug your arms out of his grasp and drop to the floor. You yell at Jack as you walk past him, "Why, huh? Why am I your problem!"

He snatches your right wrist back and spins you around, "Because _I want you_ to be!"

Now you both were battling against the other, both full of passion. Without catching yourself-you mindlessly confess, "Well-maybe I want you to be my problem too!"

Jack stares at you and you turn a pink shade, _'Cat's out of the bag now…'_

"Now, why would you want that." Merridew's tone is rough as he tries to calm himself down.

You scoff at him, muttering your words, "It comes with the package."

The hunter can not refrain from yelling again, "That's total bullshit and you know it (Your Name)! Your afraid of me so don't act-"

"I am NOT afraid of you!" You yell back as you march up to him.

"Yes. You. Are!"

Blood boils in you, "No I'm not!" and with that, you shove Jack. He trips over a rock and accidently pulls you down with him. The hard thump his head makes on the ground tremors through you both. However, Jack barely reacts to anything but your petite body against his.

You straddle him, leaning in close to prove your lack of intimidation, "You're afraid of the dark!"

The taunting words make Jack wince and he rolls over on you. Now, he straddles you,

"Oh shut up! You're afraid of blood!"

"So what? That makes sense! You-on the other hand-walk into the damn jungle at night!" You sneer at him, "You're a faker-or you wouldn't be so willing to hunt in the dark!"

"It doesn't matter if I'm afraid or not! The littlun's-bigun's-even you count on me to protect you! If keeping you all safe and alive means walking around alone at night-then I'll do it!"

Time flies by and you stay there, defeated. Jack sighs and helps you up but still holds a look of disappointment.

Merridew's voice is still cold, "If you'll excuse me…I have to go beat the hell out of Ralph."

"Eh!"

* * *

**((Review! Pwease!))**

_**-That was a short chapter...**_

**Jack: Yeah...Where's Roger?**

**Simon: Hospital.**

**Jack: What!**

_**-Huh?**_

**Simon: He stabbed himself in the eye with a chopstick...**

_**-WHAT!**_

**Simon: April Fools!**

**Jack: Funny...**

**Simon: Yeah I know! Cus he really stabbed Maurice in the eye with the chopstick and now Maurice is in the hospital!**

_**-Yeah...that sounds like Roger...**_


	11. Achilleus

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF**

_**-So...This is kinda all I can give you awesome people tonight...**_

**Simon: Kannibal's mom wont sit down.**

_**-She's going crazy on pain meds and it's driving me bananas!**_

**Simon: And Jack's with Maurice and Roger at the hospital so I'm here!**

_**-Yes...Simon is here...**_

**Simon: Let's read! I wana see what happens!**

* * *

"W-what are you talking about?" You ask in a sudden panic.

Those hazel eyes land on you like a missile, "Ralph and I are going to fight. During which-I will beat the living shit out of him until he knows not to put his hands on you."

The clarity and blasé wind in Jack's mouth weaves a source of concern. You did not want anyone fighting because of you. You did not even like the attention…or the thought of Jack and Ralph fighting.

"No." You demand and the hunter raises a brow.

"You don't have a say in the matter. Just stay here-you don't need to watch." He thinks for a moment, "The spears will be sharp and the blood might make you pass out."

Jack turns and starts walking out of the cave. You follow him with worried eyes and the pitch in your voice increases,

"You're going to use weapons?"

"Yeah?" The fact doesn't seem to matter to the red head.

"What are you out of your mind!"

Jack snorts at your comment, "That's constantly debated."

Your toes meet sand and you find that you have made it down the beach. A crowd of boys circles a few yards away. You rush up to Jack,

"Seriously Jack! Don't fi-"

You trip over your own feet, landing face first into the sand. You struggle up on your knees, fighting to open your sand filled eyes. They water and tears stream down your face-making the two legs in front of you blurry. Jack kneels down to pull you into him by the chin. Jack swipes the sand off your cheek and proceeds to blow the sand from your eyes. The long dew of your lashes flutters as he repeats the motion in the next eye.

You sniffle, "T-thank you…"

Jack stands up without you, "Just stay back. Everything will be okay."

"Oh…I know." Defeated, once again you stand and fall in step with Jack. He takes notice and stops short, but you keep walking. You call to him from over your shoulder,

"I'm staying close. If anything happens to you-I'll throttle him."

Jack grumbled to himself, "Oh…I'm so sure…"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Sadly, no…it wasn't." He sighed and took his spear out of Roger's hands.

* * *

The ring the crowd formed was too wide for you to stand behind. Roger took you up to a bent palm tree, where you had clear view of the fight. You were anxious and worried for Jack, but the situation did not dawn on you until Ralph made a fatal mistake. Just before the word was given to start, Ralph had called out to you-threatening Jack's life and then your own…with vulgar, graphic words.

The red head dashed with a forward thrust of his spear.

Ralph dodges the attack easily; the crowd spats at the blonde distastefully. He rushes up to Jack, starting up a deadly rhythm of short and sharp thrusts. The red head tightens up, jabbing back at every open shot he has. But the attacks keep coming, faster now with a pattern. Jack dodges all but one and earns a flesh wound to his left. Blood trickles out and down his hip bone. You gasp and Roger grumbles besides you.

Yet Jack jumps it off, loosening the tension in his body to avoid cramping up. You watch the crimson droplets splat into the sand. Ralph looks up at you, licking his lips-making sure that Jack watches.

"You'd think he'd know better." Roger mutters to you with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, right?"

Jack lunges forward, slicing his spear down to clip the inner skin of Ralph's neck. His opponent bleeds and curses while jumping back. But Jack leaves no room for a break. He uses half of his spear's length to sweep the back of Ralph's knees. He buckles down as the wood smacks the soft skin.

As the blonde kneels, Jack pushes the weight of the spear in the air. The body of the weapon runs through his palm until it extends to its full length. There, he administers a full downward swing to Ralph's side. The crowd groans painfully as the enemy staggers up and tries to zombie walk towards Jack. The attempt is pointless and pathetic.

Jack swings the spear again. This time, it does a three-sixty wide circle and slams into the side of Ralph's head. The wood shudders like bamboo and the blunt noise makes you wince. In a finishing blow, the chief whips the end on the spear upward-gracefully running through Ralph's skin. The crowd turns silent as moments pass before the skin on the boys face tears and bleed. Ralph drops, unconscious to the ground.

The savages roar.

* * *

**((Review even though it was a really tiny chapter?))**

_**-So, most of you darling reviewer's wanted some action, yeah? What did you think?**_

**Simon: Do you want more action-or romance?**

_**-Note that "Action" can have dual meaning's...*Wink* **_

**Simon: Tehe...dont mistake those two haha**


	12. Je Ne Suis Pas Presse

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF!**

**"Never seek to tell thy love **

**Love that never told can be; For the**

**gentle wind does move**

**Silently, invisibly"**

**-William Blake**

* * *

Although the crowd cheers, you do not. You can see the rage in Jack's eyes-burning holes in Ralph's unconscious body. He's still stalking forward with his spear in both hands.

Your mouth is dry, "He's not going to…?" You look to Roger who merely shrugs his shoulders.

The heart in you jolts as the hunter reaches Ralph. Jack's muscles tense up and his arms lift up high. The point of the spear is aimed right for Ralph's jugular. Just as he brings the weapon down fast-you scream,

"Jack!" The red head freezes.

Everyone except Jack turns to stare at you and leap out of the tree. Surprisingly, you land on your feet but when you run across the sand-you slip. Two boys, who you guess are Samneric, pick you back up. Your steps falter but you eventually make it to Jack as he stands. You keep some distance between you both,

"Damn it Jack-stop!"

When he finally speaks, his words are bitter, "Why should I!"

"You'd be doing him a favor!" You conclude, knowing full well that death would probably be better given Ralph's situation. You remember wanting to die only days ago…

Jack doesn't fall back so you step up and grab the end of his spear. His head whips around and he glares at you viciously.

"I'm not afraid of you-or have you forgotten?" You comment as he lets out a gruesome growl. You stare him in the eyes-something that would be unwise for anyone else to do. The anger does not disappear but settles slowly. The weight of the spear decreases as he lowers it down, but does not let go. You tug it back a little,

"Drop it, okay?"

The hunter studies you but does not budge. You try to make an alluring offer,

"We can go for a walk? Just you and me." You plead, hoping to reach some sensible part of Jack. Nothing moves. You begin to believe that time has stopped until dark clouds block out the sun. The chaotic fight muted out all other elements but now you considered the thunder as it booms. Jack notices as well and just as the tepid rain starts to fall, Jack drops the spear.

A gasp of air wisps out of your mouth and you realize you were holding it in the entire time. Jack orders Maurice and Robert to take Ralph and tie him to a tree. Then, the winner of the fight grips on to your arm tightly,

"You come with me." He commands and you yelp as he yanks you into the wet jungle.

* * *

_Smack!_

"Hey-ow!" Jack bellows, "Was that really necessary?"

You smirk while he rubs the back of his head, "Completely."

Jack's temper has burned out with the rain. You walk close to him, feeling his body heat radiate past the watery film. Your stare rolls up to Jack's lips and stay there. The boy glances down at you and then does a double take. He glows red shyly,

"Is something on my face?"

"N-no…sorry…I was just spacing out." You mumble back at him. Jack is pleased that he caught you staring so intently at him.

You both sit under a tree but can not escape the cool shower, not that you want to anyway. Looking over, you find Jack leaning against the bark; his leg is slightly bent up to support his forearm. With closed eyes, he seems to find solace in the steady splashes. You begin to muse about the boy beside you.

The downy apple locks of his hair have gone dark and heavy with the misty outline of the rain. The droplets pour over Jack's body, adding a shine to every bump of his muscles. Jack looks utterly…

_'Don't…say it…'_

"Wow…" You whisper to yourself.

Jack purrs, "Wow?" and you let out a gasp. His hazel eyes are open now and probably have been for awhile. You blush and look down to your lap,

Jack's voice is husky and very close to your ear, "I can work with that…"

You scramble away from the tingle and stand on your feet. Jack follows and when you try to walk off-he backs you against the tree again. Both of his hands box you in as he leans against the trunk. He stares at you with his inhuman eyes,

"You care about me. Don't you?" Jack declares the obvious and you can tell he's been thinking about it the whole time.

"What business is that of yours?" You assert and Jack muses about it.

"It just is."

"Well that's too bad…" You state and once again try to escape Jack's gaze. This time, Jack pulls you in by the chin. His eyes soften under his lashes and rain drops slide down his cheek. The hunter tilts his head and leans into you. Your heart beat races until you're almost positive he can hear the muffled pounding. Jack's whisper hushes around you with his earthy scent,

"Why can't you accept it?" He coo's, pulling into you even more.

Your head spins under the mixed senses, "I-I…"

You look at him helplessly without the words he wants to hear. Merridew looks distraught but refuses to back away. Without any alternatives, Jack gives you only one option,

"If you do not care for me at all (Your Name), you'll stop me…" His voice breaks somewhere in the middle and Jack's skin has turned rosy. But even so, Jack leans in slowly-just to give you time to protest.

However, much to his surprise-you pull into him and touch his lips with yours. The kiss is raw and wet but Jack hums into your mouth. In response, you relax and let him tug gently on your bottom lip. His hands slide across your damp clothes and wring around your waist. Jack starts to kiss the life out of you when the rain runs to an end.

Suddenly, two sets of footsteps rustle against the earth in the distance. Someone calls out for Jack,

"Chief! Hey Chief!"

The kiss is broken with a lippy sound. You open your eyes and pout. The expression makes Jack's heart skip a beat but he lightly taps your lips with his finger,

"It was worth the wait." He confesses to you before giving your bodies room. Around the corner comes Henry with Roger.

Naturally, Roger takes notice to the bright blushes on both your faces and lets out a chuckle. Henry eyes him, obviously clueless, but looks over to Jack,

"We're all going to play Hide or Die Chief! You two are going to play, right?"

You look back at Jack, "What's Hide or Die?"

A sinister look crosses his features, "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

**((Please Review!))**

_**-Bet you thought I wasnt gonna talk in the author notes, yeah?**_

**Roger: One can only dream I suppose...**

_**-Shu'up.**_

**Roger: Whats up with all the mushy stuff?**

**Maurice: Yeah and then, boom-you change the story around?**

_**-I want my readers to be all anxious!**_

**Maurice: Your only doing one chapter tonight then?**

_**-Yeah...I'm beat...but that means I'll have some good ones tomorrow.**_

**Roger: I like how I interrupted the kissing-it's funny!**

_**-Non, c'est vraiment triste!**_

**Roger: [Censor] you just say?**

**Maurice: It's French.**

_**-It means No, it's really sad. I think. I'm only in French 2..**_

**Roger: How's it sad!**

**Maurice: That's their first kiss you dip-cant enjoy a damn thing with you around.**

**Roger: Whatever...**


	13. Shot Like Rabbits

**Disclaimer: I dont Own LOTF-I dont even own you (Reader) so...let's make that clear.**

_**-As you read this chapter (Reader), consider these words,**_

**Quello che tu sei io ero, quello che io sono tu sarai.**

_**-It's Italian and translates as...**_

**Jack: "What you are I was, What I am you will be."**

_**-Ive been basing this story on that quote :) **_

**Jack: Your sooooo smart...**

_**-And that is why I had the (Reader) smack you in the last chapter you snarky little prat...**_

**Jack: Chill...**

* * *

The boys meet at the beach again. Everyone except Robert and Harold are present.

'_The two must be guarding Ralph.'_ You think before someone snaps their fingers in front of your face.

You shudder and glare at Roger,

"Wake up Dippy-I'm trying to explain the rules."

You brush it off, "Aye, I got it…it's basically hide and seek."

Jack shakes his head, "You didn't pay attention to the important details."

"What then?"

Roger rolls his cold eyes, "There are two teams. Hunters verse Pigs. The hunters wear face paint and have to find all the Pigs that are hiding."

"I got that already…" You say with your hands on your hips.

Jack puts his hand on your shoulder, "Hold on, because once a Pig is found by a hunter-they have to 'Die'."

A bird cries in the distance as you stand there dumbly, "Okay…what does that mean?"

"It means, the Hunter wipes pig blood on the enemy's chest and captures them."

A tremor of disgust waves through you. Jack understands and speaks up,

"I'm going to be on the Pig's team this time-the Hunter's get (Your Name)."

Most of the Bigun's groan but Maurice looks up, "Why Chief?"

Of course, you already know. By being a Hunter, you will be free from having the chance of getting dead pig blood smeared on you. You mouth a_ 'Thank you' _to Jack and he only slightly nods his head.

The Chief makes up an excuse, "The Pig's always lose. It's getting boring-you guys need a good challenge anyway."

The guys shrug their shoulders and split up in two. You walk over to where Roger is, he was obviously a Hunter. The Pig's scramble as your team distributes the face paint. Roger smudges some red across the bridge of your nose that connects under each eye. It looks like an overly dramatic blush and Roger giggles,

"It suits you-all you do is turn red anyway."

You growl at him. You both are surprised at the sound but Roger grins at you madly,

"That paint looks good on you, Jack will be impressed."

You scoff, "Don't get used to it." And you snatch up a pouch filled with pig blood. You can smell the metallic crimson within the bag and you wrinkle your nose in response.

"Three, two, one-go!"

You all peel into the brush. Some boys let out savage war cries but you and Roger stay quiet.

* * *

How you managed to monkey climb up the tree, you'll never know. Perhaps it was the mask that blocked out all your uncoordinated faults. Whatever it was, it helped you move above ground to scout the area for any Pigs. Cries and faint screams of playful fear echo in every direction. Many Hunter's were catching Pig's and you have only caught one.

It was a littlun named John. When you had turned the corner near the scar-you found him stumbling across the dirt. John jumped a little bit but did not run away like he should have. The Pig only stared at you. He probably thought you were the weakest link and was grateful that you got to him before Roger. The enemy was happy to see you. That is, until you tackled him down to the ground with a beastly snarl. The poor child was scared to death but you gave him a polite smile to calm him down. You told him to go back to the beach and John did as he was told. The pig walked off with wide eyes, covered in blood.

Blotches of sunlight puzzle across your body. The trees cover over your head and it is almost peaceful. Until you hear a shuffle somewhere close. You stay still against the wood, your breathing is quiet.

_Crack!_

Your eyes droop down to the thicket below, a red fluff emerges from the leaves. The boy is paint-less and therefore is an enemy. You wait in silence while he crouches and scans the jungle floor. He looks up at the tree tops and you turn back.

When you look back down you find that the red head has started to sneak off. Without a protesting thought, you jump out the tree and roll forward. The Pig jumps and tries to sprint off but you race after him. Another growl escapes, you dig your heels into the earth and leap at him. He cries out as you cling to his legs and drag him down. Victorious, your tiny body crawls up to turn him over. Blood spreads down your forearm from the bag. You draw something on the Pig's chest then sit up to admire the work. Breaths come out of you in huffs and Jack admires the savage look you wear.

Then, he looks down at his chest and a grin twitches the corners of his mouth,

"A smiley face?"

You nod at him. He reaches up to stroke your cheek lightly,

"You look good."

Something inhuman in you curls in your stomach. You bend with the feeling and Jack's hands grasp the back of your neck. He pulls you down to crash your lips on his. Jack's skin burns, his lips are warm and soft. You nip at them and he gasps. Jack pulls back, touching the pads of his fingers to his bottom lip. Tangy orange eyes look up at you in shock,

"You're a good Hunter…" His tongue licks his thumb and he smears the clay from your face, "But that's my job-not yours."

You scrunch your nose as he cleans off the paint. You look down at him and a blush develops while you become self-conscious again. A hushed chuckle vibrates from Jack and he pulls you back down for another kiss.

Now, your lips quiver against his and Jack runs the tip of his tongue across them. The weight of his hands slips down to the small of your back to drag you down. You crush against him and then sit up in protest. You look down and groan,

"Aw-no…"

Jack follows your stare and finds that the red smiley face is stamped onto your stomach now too. You try to wipe it off but it just smudges into a pink fade. Surely, the others will wonder why you were chest to chest with Jack.

'_Who the hell cares…' _

Jack raises his brow, "I can lick that off too, you know."

You cringe and look away shyly, "Ew."

"So I'm _'Ew'_ now? What happened to _'Wow'_?"

"No-not that! The blood is ew." You tell him before getting back on your feet. You help him up and Jack draws close to you again,

"So…if the blood wasn't involved?" He implies while licking his pink lips. You shiver,

"I…w-we should get back." Avoiding the subject you walk up for the clearing. Jack trails behind you, for the first time he is proud to lose a game of Hide or Die.

* * *

**((Review pretty Please!))**

_**-I'm going to be adding some of my other stories in today. So if your a fan of animes-**_

**Simon: Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Bleach**

_**-Yeah I have alot of reader inserts...**_

**Jack: Tehehe **

_**-The hell you so giddy about?**_

**Jack: I got kisses from the Reader...**

_**-Your a poof :)**_


	14. Au Revoir

**Disclaimer: I dont own LOTF**

**R.I.P**

**"I hope that real love and truth**

**are stronger in the end than any**

**evil or misfortune in the world."**

**-Charles Dickens**

**Jack: *Sobs***

**Roger: That's what your putting on her headstone, Kannibal?**

_**-Yeah...I thought that'd be best...**_

**Jack: Wahhhhhh!**

_**-I'm sorry Jack...**_

**Jack: I'm going to kill myself...**

* * *

The trip back to the beach was taking longer because of the storm. The rain pooled in the low earth, leaving mud puddles everywhere. Jack plodded through the mess, grasping tightly on to your hand.

"It's getting deeper." He comments with caution in his tone.

You become wary of your surrounds, scanning the sludge carefully. Looking to the left, something snags your focus-a damp hump on the surface. The liquid bubbles and fills in a little more, creating a desperate gurgling noise. The object is tangled by a shirt and the mud around it slides in more.

'_Is that…a body?'_ You blink rapidly in shock.

The body submerges with the same watery croak. Your words catch in your throat,

"There's a…a…!" You manage before trotting in the direction of the body.

As Jack tries to follow, your knees fight against the mass of debris. Without warning, the loose earth sucks you in waist deep. Your feet suckle into the mud,

"W-wait! (Your Name)!" Jack cries out as you are pulled down into the tomb.

Something rough, maybe a log, hits your foot and you stand up on it. The object is pulled into your torso but when you roll it over…

_Hiss…_

A black length recoils into your neck to attack. The voice behind you screams out and you jolt in protest, but the snake penetrates the spot. A violent clip sears the skin, making you writhe in agony. A new warm and sticky fluid leaks from its mouth. The blood drips and swirls into the brown film, a mixture of blood, sweat, and spit.

Just as you clutch the snake to yank it free; hot venom is pumped into your blood. Your arms splash against the slush in a slurping panic. You can feel the excruciating pain now, like glass scraping the marrow of your bones.

More blood dances on the surface, wispy like pieces of crimson silk.

The fire buzzes across your muscles as it spreads, rushing the blood cells. A wrenching sound of your tissues stretching fills your ears.

Or is that the water leaking in as your head tips backwards?

In seconds, the support of the log is broken and your numbing legs slip off. The disturbance causes the top layer of mud to falter, tugging you down again.

But Jack is close; trying to pull you out now. However, the murky substance is too slippery. Even when he gets a grip, your limbs start to make involuntary jerks and spasms.

You're sucked down until the liquid spills into your parted lips.

Someone yanks you up by the hair, a frantic attempt to keep your head above the water. The painful tug causes you to gasp, but no air enters. The same sickly gurgle makes you choke.

The muck crawls across your tongue, running into your mouth. It tastes of earth, dirt and tears. Even as it trickles into the shell of your lungs, it feels unpleasantly sharp and bitter.

Your body temperature rises, flushing your face and clenching your throat. Your vision has blurred and faded a long time ago. Did you even notice?

Everything is black, silent, and sour.

The muddy tomb would soon fill and settle. The film would be placid as your body goes inert-leaving you…

utterly forgotten.

* * *

**((...))**

**"What's done can't be undone."**

**-Shakespeare**


	15. Tricks Are Not For Kids

**Disclaimer: Dont Own LOTF.**

**Remember when I quoted Shakespeare? **

**"What's done can't be undone."**

**Hah, I was just kidding.**

**That doesnt count for fanfiction writers. **

**-_Hey, what's going on?_**

**Jack: Your such a jerk!**

**-_What?_**

**Jack: I thought she died!**

_**-Well, she didnt.**_

**Jack: I tried to kill myself!**

_**-Correction, you tried to hang yourself.**_

**Jack: Well-YEAH!**

_**-But I replaced the rope with a bungee cord.**_

**Jack:...I-Is that why I kept ALMOST dying!**

_**-Yup.**_

**Roger: Your a gem...**

* * *

An echo rumbles past the mud.

'_Something's moving, struggling in the water. I can see a…tan cloud...'_

Feeble hands splash against the water.

'_No, those are bubbles... Whose hands are these?' _

They clutch at the emptiness.

'_Mine.'_

The murky pit is tomblike, deadly and opaque.

'_I'm being dragged, I can't get away! Jack? Jack!'_

There is a high-pitched note, louder, louder. Turning into a solid hum.

_Breathe!_

You jolt up with a black cloak sliding off your shoulders. You gasp for air, sucking every ounce of oxygen you can in immeasurable dry heaves. Your petite body trembles, before a sense of vertigo clouds the vision. A pungent and repulsive taste of grass fills your mouth, it's nauseating. Even as your stomach acid curls-the dizziness trembles your sight.

You clutch your stomach and arch over to spill a round of bile on the ground. Someone walks into the surrounding area.

"What the hell?" the voice bellows. You pass out again, back into a chimerical state.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I watched (Your Name)'s face, placid now that she had passed out.

"Wake up, please." I said restlessly.

Her eyes began to vivify on command. She stirred and attempted to bring herself up right. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to assist.

"You should take it easy, Mrs. 'I'm going to freak out and give Jack a heart attack'." My tone was gentle, an unnatural purr. I was afraid of being too loud…

"What happened?" (Your Name) asked in a raspy voice.

She became aware of herself in the cave.

"Jack?" she managed to squeal, finding my face with her tiny fingers. She threw her arms around me, nuzzling into my neck. (Your Name) opened her eyes, letting her lashes brush my skin. I laughed quietly at the response. She stayed there for a moment and then drew back.

The petite lapin opened up to speak, but made an involuntary gag. I offered her water, but her hands shook and some splashed out. Carefully, I tipped the cup to her lips; she was frustrated but allowed me to help.

The water was warm and unsettling, it wasn't the ideal remedy. Still, she let it slime down before trying to speak,

"What happened?"

I sat back on my heels, "As I remember, you made an utterly idiotic move by trying to 'rescue' a huge snake. You got bit-fell unconscious and then I fished you out."

The girl made a face, "It was not 'utterly idiotic'. It was sheer impulse-yes I made a mistake and I am sorry I caused so much trouble. Just please, stop sulking." She told me in a tired groan.

I sighed in defeat, '_This girl is a hand full.' _

I listened to her make clicking sounds with her dry tongue.

"Are you ready to eat now?"

She waited a moment before nodding. I was glad she could eat now, but the thought brought her back to when she first got up,

"Oh god, did I have a fit?" The little rabbit gasped.

"You threw up…" I confirmed and handed her a plate full of a variety of foods.

(Your Name) stared at me oddly before asking, "Where?"

"Here. Actually, it was over there by the doorway." I said in an unruffled voice. But the girl was persistent and pushed the topic.

Her face became dark with embarrassment, "W-who had to clean…?"

I cut her short, "I did. Don't worry about it-you were sick. Please eat for me?"

My baby rabbit looked at the fruits I brought her. When she found the cooked fish, she gleamed up at me. I gave her a beatific smile. I had spent an hour trying to fish them out, and managed to collect four.

"Thank you…" Of course, she couldn't just eat, "How come I'm not dead?"

I shuddered at the thought of her mangled body-drenched in thick mud. (Your Name) was limp and still, like a corpse…and what if her heart wasn't beating? What if…if…

"If you eat, I'll tell you everything."

That's when she started eating-drinking water-breathing…listening to me.

She was mine.

* * *

**((Review! Woo! I have a headache!))**

_**-Jack if you dont shut up...**_

**Jack: *Sob* B-but...I'm so happy!**

_**-Dont care...my head hurts and your boo-whoing is annoying.**_

**Simon: Did you switch bodies with Roger or something?**

_**-No, I have a headache...**_

**Simon: Aw...**

_**-See Roger? That's a little thing called sympathy...you should try it.**_

**Roger: Oh I had no idea...I'll give it a go... I'm sorry that your head hurts because your tiny brain cant take being in a bumbling, moronic individual like yourself.**

_**-...**_

**Simon: Roger...**

**Roger: What.**

**Simon: RUN! RUN !**

_**-I'll DESTROY YOU! *swings a toaster around***_

**Roger: Whered that come from!**


End file.
